The Daughter of a Genius and a Blogger
by DinoMoMo
Summary: ParentLock…. John and Sherlock have a daughter and she is very interested in her fathers' work. Daughter is about 13.


The Daughter of a Genius and a Blogger

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock but I wish I did

ParentLock…. John and Sherlock have a daughter and she is very interested in her fathers' work. Daughter is about 13.

**First Sherlock fanfic so please be kind. I hope you all enjoy!**

Sherlock and John were wrapped around each other in their bed, nice and snug. The door silently opened and a girl peaked through the crack. She smiled to herself and took a quiet breath in and then fully opened the door and jumped on the bed. She landed near Sherlock and she cuddled close to her daddy. She leaned in close and smiled.

"Morning daddy." She whispered in Sherlock's ear. Sherlock began to wake but then snuggled back into John. He grumbled and the girl laughed.

"Daddy please wake up I have something important to ask you." She said as she lightly shook the sleeping detective. Sherlock groaned and then he released John from his grip. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He slightly opened one eye and looked down at his daughter.

"Yes Alicia." Sherlock grumbled.

"I was wondering if… if you had a case that I could come along and see what you do." Alicia asked. She had a light blushed that touched her cheeks. Sherlock was surprised his daughter never took an interest in his work until now. He considered it but then thought of John, and the possibility of there being a murderer right there.

"I will consider… but you must ask Papa." Sherlock said as he opened both eyes. John began to rouse and Sherlock smiled. He leaned over and kissed his husband's shoulder.

"Good morning love. We do have an unexpected visitor in our room this morning." Sherlock said as he began to lay a trail of kisses on John's cheek. John just groaned and then tapped Sherlock's neck. Sherlock stopped and allowed John to sit up. John looked over and saw his daughter. He smiled at Alicia and got up.

"Good morning love. You are up a bit early." John said as he reached Alicia and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Good morning Papa. I have a question for you." Alicia said. John looked at her.

"I was curious on the matter of work you and Daddy do so I was wondering if I could come with you and Daddy if you have a case today? Daddy said he would consider but I had to ask you first." Alicia asked politely. John frowned and looked at Sherlock. Sherlock shrugged his shoulder and put on his blue dressing gown.

"Darling what Daddy and I do is dangerous sometimes. There are bad people that have hurt people and they could hurt you. I'm sorry love but I'm saying no." John said as he brushed the curls off his daughter's forehead.

"Oh please. I know I will be safe with you and Daddy. Uncle Greg will be there and you know he will keep me behind if you and Daddy run off. Please Papa please!" Alicia begged.

"No Alicia. I won't risk you getting hurt. It's bad enough Sherlock gets hurt once in a while but I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt. Darling I am doing this to protect you." John said. Alicia looked down and she felt her eyes sting. She nodded and moved pass John and ran back to her room upstairs.

"John I know you are just being protective but maybe exposing her to…" Sherlock began but the John interrupted.

"No absolutely not Sherlock. I am not exposing her to a dead body and to the fact that they were murdered. She doesn't need to see that at her age. It would scare her and possible scar her." John said. Sherlock nodded and he went over to his husband. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John and held him loosely for a moment.

"I see the point you are making but maybe this is a good thing. She may be taking an interest in us for a purpose. We need to let her explore every opportunity to let her grow. John you know she will be safe regardless of where we are. Lestrade will watch her and you know Mycroft will not let his darling niece get hurt. She will be safe." Sherlock said. John frowned. He didn't like the idea of his daughter viewing death in such a state.

John sighed and looked at Sherlock. He leaned up and gently kissed Sherlock and walked to his daughter's bedroom. Once he reached the door he heard muffled cries. John hated when his daughter cried. It broke his heart and he always wanted to fix it. He knocked on the door and waited. Alicia opened the door and wiped a stray tear away.

"Yes?" She asked. John opened his arms and Alicia walked into them and hugged her Papa tightly. She was almost as tall as John and it made John sad that he was going to be the shortest out of the three.

"Darling, I know what I said this morning upset you but I did it to protect you. But due to persuasion I am allowing you to come to a case with Daddy and myself. Under one condition you are to remain either Daddy, Greg, or my sight. No exceptions." John said as he slightly smiled.

He could feel Alicia vibrate with happiness. He looked down and saw his daughter brightly smiling at him.

"Oh thank you thank you Papa. I promise I won't leave anyone's sight. Thank you!" Alicia shouted. She let go of John and ran downstairs shouting Daddy. John smiled and returned downstairs to see Alicia hugging Sherlock. Sherlock looked happy and he looked at John and winked. John nodded and went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"I am hoping for at least a murder. That would be brilliant or maybe serial killer that would be even better. Daddy what do you want?" Alicia asked.

"Anything that could peak my interest darling." Sherlock said as he read the paper. Alicia felt antsy she couldn't wait until Uncle Greg called and gave Daddy a case. She held a pillow to contain herself. John finished up breakfast and called Sherlock and Alicia to the table. They both got up and joined John in the kitchen. They ate their breakfast like normal, but when Sherlock's phone rang Alicia shot up and grabbed it.

"Hello? Uncle Greg?" Alicia asked.

"Hello beautiful how are you this morning?" Gregory asked. She answered and they chatted for a moment until Gregory asked for Sherlock.

Alicia gave the phone to her Daddy and raced upstairs to get ready. Sherlock smiled and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Lestrade what do you have for me?" Sherlock asked.

"Morning Sherlock. Murdered woman, late 20's, looks like she was choked until she passed out and then her throat was slit." Gregory said.

"Where?" Sherlock enquired.

"Warehouse on East Westchester Street. About 10 minutes from Baker Street." Lestrade answered. Sherlock hung up and the phone and looked at John. John looked at Sherlock and Sherlock frowned.

"Murder, throat was slit. Should we?" Sherlock asked. John frowned and rubbed his neck. Alicia came back into the kitchen.

"How do I look?" She asked. She was wearing some black leggings, a white tank top with a loose fitting grey sweater on top, thigh high black boots, and her curly hair was pulled out of her face and into a few bobby pins. They rest was just resting at her shoulders. Sherlock liked the look and nodded, but John frowned.

"Please put on some clothing. You might be gaining unwanted attention." John said but Alicia just smiled and returned back to the table. John sighed and decided he and Sherlock needed to get ready. John gestured to Sherlock to come back to the bedroom with him and Sherlock got up with him. Sherlock kissed Alicia's cheek and whispered in her ear.

"You look fabulous sweetheart. Very flattering to you." Sherlock said. Alicia nodded and kissed her Daddy's cheek.

Sherlock followed John to the bedroom and John hurriedly closed the door. He scowled at Sherlock and Sherlock looked down.

"I disappointed you didn't I?" Sherlock asked. John felt guilty for making Sherlock sad so he hugged his husband and shook his head in his shoulder. Sherlock was relieved that he didn't disappoint John.

"I am just worried about the looks she will get. She is only 16 Sherlock. I don't want lads to get the wrong idea about her." John said as he pulled away from Sherlock and he began to get ready.

"No one will get near her if you keep giving them the 'I'm Captain John Watson-Holmes and she is my daughter so don't think about it'." Sherlock said as he began to get ready as well.

John rolled his eyes and pulled on a blue jumper and some black jeans. Sherlock put on a purple button down and black tight slacks. John stared at Sherlock's ass and he whistled to himself. Sherlock of course heard and kissed his blogger's lips gently.

They both emerged from their room to see Alicia already to go. Sherlock and John both got heavier jackets on and off they went to the crime scene.

The taxi ride was quiet as Alicia was between her two fathers. She leaned onto Sherlock's shoulder and Sherlock kissed her head. Alicia held John's hand and John lightly squeezed her hand. Alicia smiled and patiently waited until they arrived to their destination.

John helped Alicia and Sherlock out and paid the cabbie. John offered his hand to Alicia, but she declined as she ran toward her Uncle.

"Uncle Greg!" Alicia shouted as she got close to Lestrade. Lestrade looked up and smiled. He opened the police tape for Alicia and then hugged his darling niece/goddaughter.

"Hello love. My you look lovely today." Lestrade commented. John heard and he cleared his throat and gave a death glare to Lestrade. Lestrade chuckled and kissed his goddaughter's cheek. Sherlock seemed slightly pleased but he was more intrigued with the case at hand.

"Detective Inspector the body please." Sherlock said. Lestrade nodded and lead the three into the warehouse. The first thing Alicia noticed was the smell. It was a musty smell mixed the metallic tang of blood. She didn't enjoy the smell it made her stomach turn on itself. John took notice and suddenly became worried so he slightly pulled Alicia closer to him.

"Papa is everything ok?" Alicia asked as she was pulled back. John just grunted and followed quietly. The body was already covered with a tarp. John became increasingly nervous.

"Sherlock maybe I should check the body first before you begin to investigate." John suggested. Sherlock merely nodded and began to look around the room for clues.

"Lestrade watch Alicia until I'm done. I don't want her to see the body if it is too gruesome." John whispered to Gregory. Greg just nodded and called Alicia over. Alicia came over and Lestrade put his arm around her and began to distract her.

John went over to the body and put on some gloves. He lifted the tarp and he cringed.

'Woman, late 20's, most likely from London. Throat was sliced from one side to the other. Signs of rape are apparent. So maybe someone close to the victim did this to her?' John said to himself. John looked towards Sherlock and gestured for him to come over. Sherlock came and he looked unfazed.

"Sherlock I am not letting Alicia look at this. She will be traumatized." John whispered harshly.

"Give her a chance John. She may surprise you. Alicia come take a look." Sherlock said. Alicia nodded and came over. She peered over her father's and then she let out a scream.

John stood up immediately and wrapped his daughter in his arms. Sherlock stood up and hugged Alicia as well.

"I'm sorry. John." Sherlock said. John nodded and took Alicia outside and he made her sit on the ground. Alicia was slightly crying and John was rubbing her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Papa. I didn't mean to scream. I… I was just surprised. Please I can go back inside." Alicia asked.

"No darling. You screamed and I won't let you see it again." John said.

"Please Papa. I was just startled a little. Please give me another chance." Alicia begged. John was going to say no again until Sherlock offered Alicia a hand. Alicia grabbed the hand and helped herself off the ground.

"Sherlock. Don't she is too young and she screamed when she saw the body. Don't do that to her." John said.

"She wants another chance. John we must respect this." Sherlock said as he led Alicia back into the warehouse. The smell again hit Alicia's nose and it was even more uncomfortable for her.

Sherlock lifted the tarp again and Alicia took a look.

"Make a deduction." Sherlock said. Alicia nodded and began to look at the facts… but she was lost. She had no idea what to look for or what to say.

"Well it's apparent she was murdered. Um… someone slit her throat. Maybe someone came behind her and did it." Alicia said. Sherlock nodded and looked at Alicia.

"What else. Nothing about the room or anything?" Sherlock asked. Alicia began to panic. What if Sherlock figured out that she wasn't a genius like him and decided he didn't love her anymore?

Alicia began to hyperventilate and she ran from the room back outside. John saw Alicia and tried to grab her. Alicia slipped from his grip and she kept running away from the scene.

"Alicia!" John screamed as he ran after his daughter. Lestrade saw and he joined John on the chase. Alicia turned as saw John and Lestrade. She decided that she needed to lose them so she started to look for an alley.

She saw one and she cut down it sharply. John and Lestrade followed until Alicia jumped over a chain fence and ran around the corner.

"Damn!" John shouted as he kicked a trash can. He ran his fingers through his hair and went back out to the main road. A taxi pulled up and Sherlock opened the door for John. John jumped in quickly and the taxi took off.

"Where is she?" Sherlock asked. John was panting heavily but he pointed to the right and Sherlock told the cabbie to turn right.

The taxi took them all over the area and there was no sign of Alicia. Sherlock was stone-faced and John was almost in tears. Sherlock ordered the cabbie to got to 221B Baker and the cabbie just nodded.

The taxi arrived and told the boys that the ride was on him. Sherlock and John graciously thanks the cabbie and got out. The taxi pulled away and John collapsed into Sherlock's arms.

"Oh God where is she Sherlock? Why did she run?" John asked as the tears began to fall from John's eyes. Sherlock frowned and wiped the tears away from hugged John tightly to him.

"This is my fault." Sherlock whispered. John just shook his head and buried his face deeper into Sherlock. Sherlock gently pulled from the embrace but kept John close. He went to the door and opened it. The climbed the stairs slowly and went into the flat.

John sat down and began to cry a little more. Sherlock was pacing and thinking as hard as he could. A small sound tripped Sherlock's ears.

"John… John hush for a moment." Sherlock said. John hiccupped and then he stopped making noise. Sherlock listened carefully and the small sound pinned in his ears. Sherlock ran upstairs to the flat above theirs. John got up and followed.

Sherlock opened the door and saw Alicia lying on the floor. She was curled into a ball and listening to her Ipod. Sherlock and John both sighed in relief.

Sherlock got close to his daughter and gently stroked her side. Alicia looked over and suddenly curled into a tighter ball. Sherlock laid next to Alicia and just stroked her back. John sat in front of Alicia. Alicia looked up and then curled her head into her chest to avoid his gaze.

John frowned and pulled Alicia's head out of her chest. He gave her a sad smile and kissed her forehead. Alicia began to cry heavily again and she leapt into John.

John just held her and rocked her slowly. Alicia was mumbling something but John couldn't make anything out so he decided to wait for her to calm down. Sherlock got close to Alicia and he ran his fingers gently through her curly hair. He smiled as the curls bounced off his fingers. He always loved his daughter's hair, it was naturally dark brown and curly juts like his. But when she straightened it looked like John's but brown.

Alicia finally calmed down after about 10 minutes of off and on crying. She pulled away and wiped her eyes. She looked at John and frowned.

"I'm sorry for running away Papa. I didn't mean to scare you or Daddy." Alicia said as she looked at the floor.

"Alicia why did you run away in the first place?" John asked. Alicia blushed a light pink and looked away.

"Alicia there is nothing to be ashamed of. My first was the hardest to digest. I almost threw up as well…" John said as he began to ramble.

"It's not that. It's… I couldn't make a deduction like Daddy wanted me to." Alicia said. Her voice was shaky and quiet. John was confused immensely.

"What do you mean?" John questioned. Alicia just looked away and bit her lip.

Sherlock looked a little shocked but then his face returned to normal.

"I understand. I don't love you any less just because you aren't a genius like me." Sherlock said. Alicia turned to him and looked at him in disbelief.

"Really?" She asked. Sherlock just nodded and Alicia began to smile a little.

Sherlock smiled and hugged his daughter tightly. John understood and he smiled slightly.

"But young lady you ran away and you didn't tell anyone where you were going and you scared the pants off your Papa and I. So you are grounded for 2 weeks." Sherlock said in a serious tone. Alicia just nodded and frowned a little.

Sherlock looked at John and John nodded in approval. Sherlock kissed Alicia's forehead and got up. He helped John up and then they both helped Alicia.

"Can I keep my Ipod?" Alicia asked as the three headed down the stairs.

"No."

"Yes."

"Sherlock?!"

**Ehehe! My first Sherlock/Johnlock fic. I so hoped everyone enjoyed and I hope to see you reading my next story :D THANKS AGAIN!**


End file.
